How to catch a Lucy
by Sinful-fairies
Summary: A soulmate is like a best friend but more. Here are 3 big tips someone should know in order to keep a soulmate: 1. If you know your soulmate has a little stomach don't eat so much 2. Don't get into fights when you know your soulmate is going to visible bruises 3. Don't touch yourself when you know your soulmate is out in public Lucy Heartfilia. [Modern CollegeAU! I DON'T OWN FT]
1. Understanding your soulmate

**Chapter one: Understanding a soulmate:**

 **A soulmate is like a best friend but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, well, actually they don't make you a better person - you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens... you will always love them. ~Dawson Creek.**

 **That is what the definition of a soulmate truly means. Someone who will always be with you. Someone who loves you. Someone who will pick you up when you're down.**

 **Also, someone who drives you insane. Someone who you wanna kill here and there. Someone you fight with to make the relationship stronger. Also, someone who apparently loves to gets into random fights.**

 **For the love of God, if you love your soulmate PLEASE STOP GETTING INTO SO MANY FIGHTS.**

 **Anyway I'm off. I'll finish the tips for chapter one later!**

 **~ Lucy Heartfilia.**

Lucy shut her MacBook softly and sighed. She got up from her desk hearing a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Lucy said.

Lucy turns, her large soft cocoa brown eyes staring at denim blue eyes. The eyes staring at her rested on a round face, above a cute little button nose. There was a stupid grin and a very small gap between the front teeth.

"I'm jealous," Lucy said staring at the male in front of her.

The guy raised a brow and glanced up. The ink-black short hair was messy and had the perfect contrast to the boy's blue eyes. The male was tall and slightly lanky. He had broad shoulders.

"Jealous of my hair?" The male teased.

"I actually am," Lucy replies, "so where's the boyfriend Blake?"

"He's being all cute wearing my shirt and making breakfast," Zack said looking at his little cousin.

Lucy smiled and rolled her eyes softly. She looked at her cousin's light cocoa skin. She noticed all the new bruises, bite marks, hickeys on his neck and arms. Lucy coughed slightly and felt awkward. She turned away rubbing the back of her neck.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

Lucy raised a brow. She noticed a new bruise on her arm which wasn't there about 10 seconds ago. She sighed softly before looking at her cousin.

"New bruise. Soulmate fighting again," Lucy said wondering what exactly her soulmate was doing. She pushed the thought out of her head.

She had known that her soulmate was a rowdy guy from day one. When she could walk, bruises were always popping up on Lucy. She never had an exactly nice quiet day when it came to her soulmate. He was always getting into fights. Horrible fights. She would have busted lips, black eyes, bruises for months, or hot flashes. She never knew how he got into so many fights but he did. Her father hated this, and her mother well helped her with the pain.

Lucy was an expert by the time her mother passed from an illness and her father from another illness couple years later.

Which landed Lucy here. In the apartment on top of her gay cousin's house. She wasn't complaining, it was quite fun honestly. He always gave her clothes and took her shopping. Though the thought of her soulmate slipped back into her mind silently. Who was he? What does he do? What are his friends like? Are they nice? Does he have friends? What's his family like?

Lucy's eyes were glowing with awe thinking about her soulmate. Blake noticed and snickered softly but happily at her cousin. Now three blocks down, in time square was a college and magical guild called Fairy Tail.

Now three blocks down, in time square was a college and magical guild called Fairy Tail...

* * *

Within in the guild halls, was lunch. The guild members/students/teachers were all happily eating, and fighting. A pink haired boy that's hair defied gravity was at his lunch table, having a bruise on his arm just like Lucy did. Natsu was happily eating fire which he found fine to his stomach.

"Natsu you shouldn't be eating so much fire! Your soulmate might burn to death!" Wendy said with pure fear.

Natsu sighed, knowing she was right. He grabbed a sandwich which his mother had made and started eating that. He muttered unhappily, feeling half satisfied with his lunch. His normal wide eyes were dull from not being able to eat his full lunch. His coal colored eyes scanned the room for something fun and excited but then remembered he sent his own 'brother' Gajeel and his friend(kind of…?) Gray to the nurse. His slight tan skin had some bruises on it from all the fights in three days alone. He slowly felt his shark tooth grin form on his face knowing he beat Gray and Gajeel more than once. Natsu licked his now dry, think lips while thinking. He stood up, being average height. He was muscular thought, and every girl could agree on that.

"Hey Wendy I just noticed something," Natsu said.

"Yeah?"

"My soulmate never does anything fun. Like I go into battles and all but like...she never does anything. I never get any bruises from her. I mean a door to the face here and there and sudden cramps for a while but no... battle scars you know?" Natsu said.

"Well everyone's different!" Wendy said and smiled, "besides, I bet she's really pretty and nice. You'll like her, I guarantee it."

"I hope so. Well I'm off for the rest of the day I'm gonna head home," Natsu announced to Wendy.

"You know mama and papa hate you being home alone. Even uncle Matt is out you know the rules."

"Yeah yeah. I'll walk around," Natsu said and left the guild saying bye to his little sister. He went into town and sighed, hoping the 4 hours to kill would go by quite quickly...

* * *

Lucy hummed softly while working at the movie theater. She took the night shift since she's starting college tomorrow and her normal hours just couldn't happen anymore. Lucy was in a red and black shirt, black jeans, and some sneakers she had. Her hair was in a high ponytail and had a blue ribbon on top. Her shift was ending and her manager said she just had to check all the theaters and she could leave early.

Lucy thanked her lucky stars for having such a nice manager. Nobody was in any theaters, except one old little theater. The manager played reruns of old movies if anybody got bored. She spotted a figure and turned her flashlight on. She walked over and shined the light onto the sleeping man.

"Sir. Excuse me, sir," Lucy said seeing the guy stir.

Lucy watched as the guy rolled his head to face her. His eyes squinted from being blinded by the flashlight. She watched as the guy sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Oh hey Cinderella," the guy said.

Lucy was taken back and glared at him. She planted a hand on her hip, cocking a brow.

"Excuse me?" She asked. She didn't wanna deal with a sexist guy before her shift ended.

"Huh? Ooh shit sorry," the guy said and got up. His knee popped and sent the popcorn bucket flying and nailed Lucy in the face. Lucy stumbled back and groaned softly feeling the rim of the bucket hit her nose.

"Oh shit! Ah, fuck I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Lucy said holding a hand up. She held her hand out to stop the guy from trying to get close to her and felt something run down to her lips. Blood.

"Here," Natsu said holding napkins out.

Lucy smiled thanking him. She kindly took the napkins, mentally cursing him out. She blinked noticing Natsu's nose had started to bleed as well.

"It's really stuffy in here," Natsu said.

"Mmm. Maybe that's why your nose is bleeding," Lucy said.

Natsu blinked and felt his lip, seeing blood. He was confused as Lucy continued.

"When the air is very dry sometimes it actually can cause nosebleeds."

"Oh, I never knew that," Natsu said.

Lucy smiled and nodded softly. She held a napkin to her nose and backed up slightly.

"Well I'm gonna have to ask you to leave please," Lucy said slightly muffled from the napkin.

Natsu has a napkin to his nose and nodded walking out. Lucy walked out and went to the counter. Natsu had made his way to the door and turned, before sighing softly and frowning. He turned seeing something blue darting. He caught Happy and chuckled. "Hey, buddy."

"Natsu! How was the movie?" Happy asked.

"Good...good," Natsu said.

"You okay?" Happy asked looking in the direction of his friend.

Happy eyes landed on Lucy who was throwing the bloody napkin out. Lucy grabbed her jacket, telling her manager she would wash her uniform even though he insisted he do it. Happy turned back ago Natsu, who was in awe staring at Lucy. The corner of his eyes crinkled softly and Happy giggled covering his mouth.

"What?" Natsu asked looking at his best friend.

"Nothing," Happy said and held his stomach as it growled.

"Happy you just reminded me. I'm starving!" Natsu said and ran off with his best friend laughing.

Lucy was at the counter and watched the two. She smiled slightly and sighed before turning to her manager who was busy. She left the bloody uniform before grabbing her pink sweater. She was in a short sleeve white t-shirt and black jeans and converse. She would have been in her new black skirt she bought but something told her not to and she's glad she listened to her gut feeling.

Lucy said goodbye to her manager before heading off. She grabbed her white purse on the way out and walked out of the theater. She looked at the deserted parking lot and felt her stomach curl with fear. She opened her purse taking her celestial keys out and car keys before making her way to her car. Sadly when she came here, she was all the way in the nowhere country and that's where her car was now. As she made her way to the silver honda she felt a large hand upon her purse.

"Hey!" She said and got a grip on it, fighting for the purse

She stumbled back when the guy stopped fighting for the purse and pulled a knife out of her. She gasped and fell onto her back before quickly getting up. She crawled back like a crab and remembered her keys. She quickly got to her feet running while the guy chased her. She was heading for her car and glanced down seeing she was holding Loke's key.

"Open, the gate of the lion Loke!" She yelled holding her golden key out.

The guy stopped short as a cloud of dust appeared. Then, there stood a man in a black nice suit, red tie, white button shirt and a gold belt. He ran his hand run through his orange spiked hair and cracked his knuckles.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to her?" Loke snapped, glaring at the guy.

Before the guy could speak, Loke was already using Regulus Impact. Before the guy knew it, Loke's right fist met his face and a sudden lion's face appeared and a blast of light sent the guy flying. Loke stood there and cracked his knuckles again before looking at Lucy.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Yeah thanks for that," she said.

"No problem. Remember it's kind of my job," Loke teased before disappearing.

Lucy shook her head having a soft smile on her face. She unlocked her car and got in. She made sure she was buckled up before having the engine roar to life. She then proceeded to drive out of the parking lot and make her way home. She was slightly shaken up from the events that just happened, but nothing horrible. Now she could yell at her cousin that she should always carry her keys on her.

Lucy pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. She sat in her car for 5 minutes replaying the last couple of hours in her head. She shook the memories off and unbuckled herself. Of course with her luck, it was all twisted so she was sitting in her car fighting with a freaking _seatbelt._


	2. The princess and dragon

**Sorry for the long wait! It's near the end of the school year and everything is crazy but I'm hoping I'll be updating every Saturday(Or every two-three Saturday's hopefully). Anyway, enjoy chapter two! I know it's a little overdue hehe~**

* * *

 **Chapter two: The princess and the dragon…?**

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning on her couch somehow. She blinked before slowly sitting up confused. She then remembered what happened. She had a fight with her seatbelt, then stumbled inside tiredly and passed out on her couch. Lucy sighed and got up slowly seeing new bruises on her body.

"OH COME ON!" She yelled in her empty apartment and groaned softly.

Lucy had given up and went to the bathroom. She shut the door and stripped down before turning the water on. She took her hair out and hummed softly stepping into the shower. She sighed happily relaxing and massaged her head softly.

As the shower continued, Lucy opened an eye hearing a knock on her front door. Lucy groaned softly but thankful she finished her shower. She got up and grabbed a towel quickly wrapping herself up and grabbing another one to ring her hair out. She heard banging on the door, and she stepped out of the bathroom. "COMING!" She yelled before quickly going to her room frantically looking for clothes.

In the end, Lucy came out in leggings, a tank top, and a hoodie over. Her hair was in a bun and she made her way to her front door. She stopped slowly seeing two boys and a girl at her door in school uniform. Lucy stood confused before going to the door opening it. Thankfully the three teens were all fighting with each other to actually notice Lucy.

"Uh, hi there," Lucy said catching their attention.

The three ignored her and continued to fight. Lucy sighed and went to say something but stopped. She noticed the pink haired guy from last night. She blinked, and looked at his uniform slowly before realizing he was a Fairy Tail student. Actually...THEY ALL WERE.

"Excuse me!" Lucy said loudly, getting their attention.

The three turned. Natsu had Gray in a headlock while Erza was ready to beat both of them. Erza quickly put her hands at her side before smiling, pushing her glasses up her nose slightly.

"Pardon our manners, are you Lucy Heartfilia?" The scarlet haired girl asked.

"I am, why?" Lucy asked.

Erza held out a box, before smiling, "I'm Erza Scarlet. Fairy Tail's student council president. I wanted to welcome you to Fairy Tail with your uniform and books before you got to class today. It helps a lot better. This is Gray and Natsu," Erza said.

Gray waved introducing himself before Natsu did. Lucy smiled and nodded taking the box before thanking them. Erza then informed Lucy that these two boneheads would be her guide for the week, and not to hesitate to ask any questions.

"Alright thank you," Lucy said.

"Hey, what magic do you use?" Natsu asked all of a sudden.

"Natsu!" Erza snapped.

Lucy smiled and giggled ever so softly. Erza was scolding Natsu while Gray laughed in amusement before being scolded himself. Lucy turned to put the box inside and spotted Loke. "Oh, h-" Lucy stopped seeing Loke in a Fairy Tail uniform as well.

"Loke!? What are you doing in her house?!" Erza demanded, fire burning in her eyes.

"Loke! You're a student?!" Lucy asked in shocked.

"I am indeed," Loke said and walked over slinging an arm over Lucy's shoulders, "and don't worry Erza. I'm her spirit."

"You're a celestial spirit?!" Natsu and Gray asked.

"Yeah...why?" Loke asked

"We didn't know. Also, we've never encountered a celestial mage at our school...or guild," Erza said.

Lucy blinked and smiled feeling honored being the first one. Lucy turned seeing the three boys going into a small brawl. "Oh no, you don't, Loke close gate!" She yelled as Loke disappeared back into his gate.

"I am so sorry for him," Erza said.

"It's fine. He's not bad," Lucy said and smiled softly before rubbing the back of her neck, "So I will see you all soon."

"Indeed, you will Ms. Heartfilia."

"Well goodbye!" Lucy said as the trio left.

Lucy shut the door and sighed softly. She looked before taking the box and going to her room. She changed out of her pajamas into a gray skirt, white button down shirt, a soft yellow sweater. She finished it off with a tie of two different shades of blue and white, tucking it in. She grabbed her books that were provided. Two notebooks, a MacBook for homework, pens, and pencils, and textbooks. She laid everything on the bed, putting the MacBook on the bed with the extra pen and pencils and textbooks. She grabbed some pens, her notebooks, and her blue bag putting her things in there. Lucy grabbed some white socks and black flats slipping them on.

"There we go," She said happily before grabbing the bag and going to the kitchen humming.

"Hey, Ludwig this is a nice house!" A voice yelled.

"Why tha–wait WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu was happily in her kitchen with a blue cat. Lucy has recognized the cat from the movie theater. Though it didn't matter right now. She looked at the pink hair teen in awe.

He was in black skinny jeans, that were ripped. He wore a white t-shirt that was _definitely_ see through. She felt her face heat up seeing his pecs through the shirt. She looked back, seeing his black vest outlined in yellow and spikes. He had black shades on top his head.

"Did you.." Lucy trailed off looking at him.

Natsu looked up. He had miraculously found the plates and made himself breakfast _without_ burning it. Nasu realized what she was talking about and felt his cheeks heating up, before coughing.

"Yeah sorry about that...heh," Natsu muttered.

Lucy sighed and slapped her forehead. She regretted not taking Erza's number. She waved her hand's mumbling "whatever," before putting her phone down to make herself something.

Natsu spotted Lucy's phone and reached for it. He picked it up and turned before looking at Lucy.

"Can I add my number?"

"Huh? Yeah sure…" Lucy said and unlocked her phone with her fingerprint before bringing him up to the new contacts screen.

Natsu quickly took her phone, happily adding his number into her phone. Lucy watched before going to make breakfast. Lucy made some pancakes and eggs(simple really). She put her plate on the counter and grabbed a fork. She made it to her seat and sat down, sighing softly looking at Natsu who was holding her phone out.

"Here," Natsu said.

"Thanks," Lucy replied taking her phone.

Lucy sat and ate her plate of food silently. She glanced at the pink haired boy here and there, only for him to be staring at her. Lucy glanced back down feeling her heart skip a beat. Something about him just made Lucy feel... _safe_ almost. Weird huh?

Lucy shook the feeling off and finished eating. She grabbed her and Natsu's plate before going to the sink. She quickly rinsed them off before loading the dishwasher with the plates. Lucy shut it before sighing softly, hands resting on the counter. Lucy felt her skin jump as arms suddenly came upon her shoulders. Lucy's cheeks heated up quicker than you could say 'ice cream'. Lucy couldn't believe what was going on. Honestly, she had just met the guy and she was already falling for someone? Insane!

Lucy refuse to believe what she was thinking. It was insane she thought! The blonde shook her head and finally looked up to Natsu and Happy. To her surprise, the two were gone. They had implanted their asses onto her black leather couch watching TV. Lucy felt her face fall. Her lips pursed together, eyebrows furrowed together. Lucy sighed and moved away from the counter kind of missing Natsu's warmth. She pushed the thought out of her head as she stood in front of the TV.  
"Hey!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't yell at me! You two invaded my house which means you follow MY rules!" Lucy pointed out.

"Alright alright!" Natsu said having his hands up surrendering.

Lucy sighed softly and looked at the time. It was roughly nine. _ROUGHLY NINE?!_ Panic found it's way to Lucy. School started at nine sharp(according to Erza) and it was already 8:53. Lucy quickly ran to grab her bag.

"OH SHIT SCHOOL STARTS SOON! ERZA'S GONNA HAVE MY HEAD!" Natsu yelled.

"Where's your uniform?" Lucy asked looking at him, holding all her things as Natsu quickly got up and ran to her kitchen window.

"At the guild! Bye Luce see you soon. Happy let's go!" Natsu yelled.

Before Lucy could get another word out, the duo was gone. Lucy sighed and quickly shut the TV off. She grabbed her car keys and left her apartment. She fiddled with the keys but finally got the door locked before running downstairs. She got to her car and got in throwing her bag and books into the passenger seat. She didn't have a chance to say goodbye to her cousin but she had no time. Lucy started the car and pulled out of the driveway before driving off.

The ride to school was short. About five minutes which Lucy was thankful for. Lucy found a parking space and got out shutting the door and looked at the huge guild before her.

"Woah," She whispered softly staring at it before going on the other side grabbing her things. She locked the car once she had everything and made her way quickly to the guild. As she walked, she felt someone knock into her and dropped all her things.

"Hey!" She said and looked.

It was Natsu. She blinked confused and sucked in a breath as she got a slight death glare from him. His aura...changed. He was a completely different person in school. That friendly smile was replaced with a cold straight face. His vibrant green eyes were suddenly dark with annoyance and anger. Lucy looked away and quickly picked her things up and got into the building as the first bell rang.

Lucy stood at the entrance, looking into the sea of people in awe. She slowly found her way to the guild hall in which Mirajane gave Lucy her schedule and guild mark. Lucy then left to make her way to her math class, running her hands softly over her guild mark. She was thinking about Natsu, and how his whole aura changed. As she walked, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and dropped her things to hold her stomach in pain.

"Oh hey, are you okay?" Someone asked walking.

Lucy glanced, and smiled weakly at the guy. She noticed the blonde hair right away and nodded slowly sitting up. She took in the features, and spotted a different guild mark..and uniform for a matter of fact.

"I'm okay, thank you...may I ask who you are?" Lucy asked.

"Me? Oh! My bad, I'm Sting Eucliffe. Sabertooth guild. Our guild was destroyed so we're currently staying here. May I ask who you are?" Sting asked, purring softly at the end moving closer to Lucy.

"Well uh," Lucy started with, feeling her face heat up slightly from being nervous.

Before Lucy could say another word, a fist full of fire met with Sting's cheek. Lucy turned, watching Sting go flying before hearing a low growl from behind her.

"She's not for you."

Lucy whipped around facing a very angry Natsu. He was still in his outfit from before, rage in his eyes. Lucy shook slightly and squeaked as Natsu picked her up from her legs. Lucy gasped and held onto him, as she was over her his shoulder. Lucy banged on his back and kicked her feet.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN DRANGEEL! I WANT ANSWERS!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu carried Lucy away from a rather now _annoyed_ Sting. He glanced at Lucy and sighed softly before she kept babbling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be an asshole. It's just...there's another guild here. I'm just protective of my guildmates and guild myself that's all…" Natsu said.

"Wait, you barely know me!" Lucy said.

"It doesn't matter. You're still a part of Fairy Tail. New or not," Natsu said.

Lucy blinked and tried to look at him. She sighed and hung her head as Natsu walked. Lucy didn't realize until halfway through that her stuff was gone. Lucy was put down and went to say something.

"Here," Natsu said holding the stuff out.

Lucy blinked and blushed softly. She took it and thanked him as he walked away. Lucy sighed and turned around before spotting blue hair. She looked down at a little girl with blue hair.

"...Hi?" Lucy asked.

"...So you're the girl Natsu won't shut up about," Wendy said.

"Eh?!" Lucy asked surprised.

"My brother Natsu. He told me there was some new girl that joined and he wanted to get to know her more. He went on about how you looked. Just on your looks," Wendy said and giggled seeing Lucy get all flustered.

"So she's the princess in the school huh?" Gray asked from behind Lucy.

"Already befriended the dragon of the school," Juvia said next to Gray.

"They'll make a great couple," Wendy said happily.

"Eh?! Woah! No no no! I just met him! I barely know him! What if I don't like him?!" Lucy asked and narrowed her eyes at the three.

"You'll like him. Don't worry," Wendy said and giggled softly as the bell rang that started class and everyone took their seats.

Lucy stared and felt her heart racing when they talked about Natsu. She couldn't believe the name he had. Dragon? Lucy couldn't believe it. Princess?! That's obscured! Lucy shook her head, face red. Her heart had skipped a beat, though, thinking about being Natsu's girl...No! She just met him! Bad Lucy!

Though she couldn't help...what would it be like being Natsu's girl? A sigh escaped her lips as she walked, as her phone buzzed.

' **Found a mission, Luce. You, me, and Happy after school.-ND'**


	3. Protecting your soulmate

**A/N: I BROUGHT BACK ONE OF MY FAVORITE QUEST. Oh, and I'm bringing back another one of my favorite arcs but how it happens is gonna be slightly different.**

* * *

 **Step 2: Protect your soulmate at any cost**

 **The second thing you should do if you wish to keep your soulmate is to protect them at all cost. Sure it sounds stupid to do you know the world we live in today? They get the same bruises as you. Sure if you get hurt then the bruises will pop up but at least it's not like you saw it coming and did nothing. Personally, I believe doing** _ **nothing**_ **while watching your soulmate get hurt is worse than** _ **dying**_ **to protect them you know? I don't know but that's how I feel about protecting your soulmate. Always protect them, even if they don't want it. You never know.**

 **~Anon**

Lucy was taking notes down as her phone buzzed softly against her desk. She looked up and turned her phone over reading the message. Lucy blinked and did a quick response to Natsu's text.

 _Now?-LH_

 _ **Yes-ND**_

 _Natsu I'm in class-LH_

 _ **Luce, it's fine! Come on!-ND**_

 _Natsu no.-LH_

 _ **Fine! At lunch.-ND**_

 _But I have work…-LH_

 _ **They'll understand!-ND**_

 _...Fine.-LH_

 **YES I WIN!-ND**

Lucy sighed in defeat and put her phone back down, going back to her notes. She barely knew this guy and she had already been convinced to go on a mission through TEXT for christ sakes. The blonde sat there wondering how she has dragged into this mess already. She leaned back into her chair quietly as the teacher let them have free time.

"So! Sorry for the rude introduction. My name is Wendy. I'm Natsu's little sister," the small blue hair girl chimed in happily, breaking Lucy's thoughts.

"Oh! Hi, I'm L-"

"I know who you are. Lucy Heartfilia or as my brother goes 'Luce'," Wendy said and grinned.

"Uhh-"

"He came home to get his things and went on about there being a new girl and how Natsu was going to make you feel 'welcomed'. How is that by the way?"

"...Okay, so you said you were Natsu's sister right?" Lucy asked, ignoring that last comment.

"Indeed, I am! Well, I'm his step-sister. Our parents got married. Also, there is Gajeel! He's a family friend who's living with us but we consider him our brother," Wendy explained.

"Where's his parents?"

"His mom is unknown. His dad is in and out working like my dad is. It's normally my mom for the week and our dad on the weekend with them training dragons...and being dragons..," Wendy said.

"Oh, w-Wait did you say your parents are dragons?!"

"Indeed! They made a potion take on human forms but they're dragons. We're dragon slayers. So don't be shocked if Natsu is eating fire all the time and is called 'Salamander'."

"Noted," Lucy said and rubbed her eyes slightly taking all this information on.

Lucy turned hearing Gray snort and moved closer to Wendy when Juvia death glared her.

"Oh, that's Gray and Juvia. Gray is Natsu's friend...kind of. They fight a lot but also care deeply for each other. Juvia just moved here. She really likes Gray and finds any other girl a threat.." Wendy whispered.

Lucy nodded and looked away as the bell rung. Lucy got up and gathered her things as Gray made his way over, in his boxers. Lucy blinked and Wendy covered her eyes in which Gray raised a brow before noticing himself and finding his clothes. Gray then introduced himself, explaining why he loses his clothes and his magic. The trio left class talking about magic, while Juvia was death glaring Lucy and followed them growling to herself.

As the day progressed, Lucy had experienced everything. Erza being scary, the random fights in class or the hall, Leo being a flirt, Natsu actually knowing things, the training they do in the gym, and it finally hit lunch AKA the end of the day.

Everyone was in the guild hall from the teachers to the students. Lucy was standing by the door because that's what Natsu told her to do. She sighed softly as she waited for the pink-hair male looking around. Finally, she heard footsteps and saw Natsu running downstairs and Happy flying right behind him.

"Hey, Nat-AH!" Lucy yelled.

Before anyone had time to react, Natsu was out the door, dragging Lucy with him by her wrist and Happy flying with them. Lucy had caught her footing in time to keep up with Natsu.

"Natsu what the hell?!"

"Come on Lucy! We're gonna miss the train!" Natsu said.

"You better be lucky I told my cousin and manager already or I would have hurt you!" Lucy yelled but kept running.

The trio made it to the train station and Lucy sighed tiredly. The mission didn't even fully begin and she was already exhausted. She got onto the train and sat down before realizing Natsu wasn't anywhere to be found. The celestial mage sat up looking for the pink fluff ball idiot and noticed Happy dragging him. Natsu looked green in the face and Lucy raised a brow confused.

"Motion sickness," Happy explained before popping his wings out and flying up slightly to put Natsu in the seat across from Lucy.

Lucy watches the scene unfold and gave out a soft nervous giggle while rubbing the back of her neck. Natsu ended up leaning against the window and nearly lost his lunch when the train moved in which Lucy moved away from him. "Oh no you don't," She said and narrowed her eyes at him.

The train ride was nice and quiet for most of the ride. She heard Natsu's phone go off and answered it for him.

"Hello?"

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked confused.

"Lucy! It's Gray. Where are you and Natsu?" Gray said taking the phone from what sounded like a very angry Erza.

"We're on the train for a mission why?"

"Natsu took an S-class mission which he's not supposed to take. Erza's pissed and we're going to come get you guys. Can you find out where you guys are going?" Gray asked.

Lucy looked at Natsu and felt anger build up in her. How could Natsu do that if he knew the rules? Now she was going to get in trouble because of him. She found the mission and read it to herself. Before she said anything, she noticed the reward was a large sum of money. Though that's not what caught her attention. At the bottom of the page, he had circled a celestial key that was also a reward and tilted her head before looking at Natsu who was still looking sick as a dog not paying attention to anything. _Did he...no he barely knows me. He couldn't have done this for me...or did he?_ Lucy asked herself before shaking her head.

"Lucy? Lucy you there?" Gray asked.

"Huh? Y-Yeah. Gray, I'm losing you I'm gonna have to call you back," Lucy said quickly.

"Lucy. No Lucy just give us the answer. LU-"

Lucy hung the phone up as they went under a tunnel. She sighed softly and looked out the window as they came out from under the tunnel to a beautiful farm. She watched the horses and cows eating the grass happily. She had always dreamed of a life like this. Relaxing, with friends, and adventures. Lucy glanced at Natsu while a small soft smile appeared on her face. Her first real friend. Her real first adventure. A warm happy fuzzy sensation rested in her chest that she tried to ignore.

Finally, when the train pulled to a stop, Natsu shot up. "We're here!" He said happily and ran off the train. Happy was right behind while Lucy tried to gather herself quickly and followed.

"Wait Natsu!" She said and tripped getting off the train, losing his phone.

Natsu turned and caught Lucy before she landed face first, ignoring his phone going flying and probably shattering.

"Wow jeez Luce you can't be clumsy," Natsu stated.

Lucy felt a sweat drop form and looked at him. "Yeah," She said and narrowed her eyes judging him. Did he really just say that? Jesus Christ the nerve this boy had sometimes.

Finally, Lucy was back on her own two feet. She walked over picking Natsu's phone up that was somehow not broken and handed it to him.

"Someone ratted us out. Erza knows we have an S-class quest," Lucy said.

"Shit. Alright, we gotta make it quick. Stupid fucking Laxus ratting people out," Natsu said, muttering the last part under his breath.

The trio quickly took off to a hotel to stay while they talked about a plan (mainly Natsu and Happy eating while Lucy gets frustrated at him).

While at the hotel, Lucy was sitting on the bed reading the quest. Natsu and Happy were playing a board game they had found, sitting on the floor listening to Lucy.

"..Natsu are you sure about this quest?"

"Of course, I am Luce! Why are you asking?"

"Natsu this seems really difficult. We have to go to a different island to destroy the MOON?"

"Luce come on, they really don't want that," Natsu said.

"Natsu they wrote it in all big letters that they want the moon destroyed," Lucy said showing Natsu the paper.

"So we blow the moon up!"

"Natsu you can't blow the moon up!" Lucy said.

Natsu rolled his eyes in which Lucy huffed her cheeks out. "It's impossible to blow the moon up! Well I mean it's not but you can't just do it from Earth!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well then watch me. Be the first," Natsu said giving his winning cheeky smile.

Lucy sighed softly before shaking her head and turning away to look out the window. Night had fallen and Lucy had barely realized it.

"It's already night," Lucy commented.

"Well, time for bed then!" Natsu said and got up.

Lucy looked at him and smiled softly. She nodded and moved to the wall side of the bed so Natsu could join her. She was facing the wall and felt to bed dip a little before it went back to its level form. Lucy cocked a brow and turned seeing Natsu in his shorts on the couch.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy asked, trying not to stare at his chest.

"Going to bed," Natsu said like it was obvious.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said

"That's why I moved over. So we could share the bed," Lucy pointed out.

"No, it's okay. You can have it, Luce."

"Alright, I'll leave it open for you.."

Lucy laid back down looking at the ceiling. She listened as Natsu got off the couch to turn the lights off. She snickered softly hearing him fall and nearly take himself out. It was quiet once Natsu finally made it to the couch. Lucy turned to face the couch then towards the wall going asleep, getting ready for the mission tomorrow. The dream was nice. It was her and her mother, happily teaching small Lucy celestial magic. Just like...the old times.

The next morning, Lucy woke up to feel something heavy on her. She cracked an eye open and noticed an arm thrown over her. "What the..?" Lucy slowly opened both eyes and looked. Natsu was sprawled out on the bed next to her, arm over her chest and leg bent over her two legs. Lucy yawned and slowly sat up, before noticing Happy in between them. Lucy felt a small smile appear on her face looking at the two before climbing over them and going to the kitchen. She looked and there wasn't anything really for them to eat.

"I'll just order something for us," Lucy said grabbing the landline and called downstairs ordering pancakes, bacon, eggs, milk and some juice. She didn't know which one the boys liked so she got both.

Lucy hung up the landline and grabbed her wallet before sitting in a chair waiting. She turned hearing a knock on the door and answered it. She paid the man for his service and took the tray of food before closing the door.

Lucy put the food down on the coffee table and looked at Natsu shot up. Lucy watched and ran, stumbling slightly and caught a sleeping Happy before nearly wiping out.

"I smell food," Natsu said quickly.

"Yeah I just bought some," Lucy said and sighed softly putting Happy on her side of the bed and going to sit down in the chair again. Natsu followed, plopping down on the couch not even realizing he had sent Happy flying. Lucy didn't bring it up and just slid a plate over to Natsu before taking her. She opened her and realized it was Happy's since she had made sure they had fish with it and that woke Happy up.

"Fish!" Happy said happily.

"Wow you have a good nose," Lucy said and smiled softly.

Happy smiled and nodded while grabbing his plate. Lucy grabbed her correct plate and started to eat. The trio made a plan while eating breakfast, going over it many times. They wanted to make sure it was perfect, which it was.

That was if Laxus hadn't sold them out.


	4. The moon and betrayal

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY PLEASE YELL AT ME IN COMMENTS I UNDERSTAND YOUR PAIN.**

* * *

 **Chapter four: The moon and...betrayal?**

* * *

Lucy had gotten the phone call from Erza not too long after they had left for the docking station. It wasn't the happiest call of her life at all.

"LUCY WHY DID YOU LIE TO GRAY?!"

"E-Erza I-"

"Erza look, I'm sorry," Natsu said taking the phone out of Lucy's hand and held it to his ear, "I wanted Lucy to experience her first mission! It was supposed to be a really fun mission! I know I know I shouldn't have taken the S-ranking mission but the other's were so childish. So easy," Natsu explained.

"BECAUSE YOU AND LUCY ARE NOT READY FOR THE S-CLASS ONES!"

"Erza I think we are. Lucy seems like a tough gal! Give her a chance. Hey look, I'll make a deal. If something goes wrong we'll give you a call and clean all the bathrooms in the school," Natsu said.

Lucy turned to pinkett in horror hearing the statement. She was the new girl and she had already pissed off the student council president (Yes Lucy did her research she's not stupid). She couldn't believe what was coming out of Natsu's mouth!

"And if you don't call?" Erza asked in which Lucy could clearly hear.

"And if we don't call, we forget that this ever happened okay?"

Silence. That was probably the worst thing you could get from Erza. Dead silence. She was thinking, and even Natsu knew. He bit his bottom lip anxious and breathed out when he finally got an answer.

"Fine. Deal. BUT under ONE condition."

"Which is?" Natsu asked.

"Gray must come along."

"WHAT?!"

"It's that or no deal," Erza threatened.

"...Fine deal. We'll meet him on the island. We're already at the docking station and I am not waiting for his ass to show up," Natsu muttered and hung up on Erza before she could speak.

Lucy started at the fire mage before slowly taking her phone. She felt her heart skip a beat when Natsu gave her that oh god damn lovely toothy grin that could make girls faint or scream with joy.

"So let's go!" Natsu said happily.

"Y-Yeah," Lucy stuttered out and followed Natsu and Happy quickly onto the boat.

Lucy walked into the village with Natsu and glanced over everyone until spotting the head leader. The leader had spotted the two (Thanks to Happy flying around them) and walked over asking if they were here for the mission.

"Yes, we are," Lucy responded before Natsu said something rather stupid.

"Thank god. We want the moon destroyed," The leader said.

"One destroyed moon coming right up!" Natsu said with his grin, causing some of the girls to squeal in how cute he was.

Lucy felt her heart tug slightly in jealousy. She didn't understand why. She had literally just met Natsu. Why was she so jealous over other girls? They barely knew each other. Maybe it was just because of his looks. That what it was. His looks. He was so damn cute and hot and it was throwing Lucy off. She didn't use to this. Any of this. Over time, she would adjust. Over time, she would be immune to Natsu and his looks and think nothing of this...right? Lucy didn't know anymore.

Lucy didn't care. All she knew was that Natsu was so damn cute and she hated the fact that other girls knew. Hated the pure fact that there were girls who were much smarter, or prettier, or nicer than her. Lucy let her insecurities chew away at her. She didn't even realize it until Natsu snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh?" Lucy asked before looking at Natsu.

"Yo, Luce you okay? You zoned out for quite a bit. Looked weird," Natsu said and tilted his head.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine just thinking that's all," Lucy replied with and smiled softly.

"Well alright. Now come on we gotta go meet up with Gray," Natsu said, muttering Gray's name.

Lucy couldn't contain the small giggle that escaped her lips and smiled before telling the village leader The trio left, making their way to the beach and waited for Gray's arrival. While waiting, Natsu and Happy joked around and played in the water. Lucy watched happily, a small smile plastered onto her face before glancing up hearing someone yell 'flame brain'.

"COME FIGHT ME ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu replied with.

"I WILL!' Gray yelled from the boat.

"Gray-sama please!" Juvia said and squeaked seeing Gray dive in, only in his boxers, "GRAY-SAMA!" She whined.

"YOUR CLOTHES ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu snapped.

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME," Gray said.

Lucy covered her eyes and looked away. She didn't wanna see Gray in his boxers while fighting Natsu. Why did he strip down in the first place?! Lucy couldn't wrap her mind around why Gray had stripped down to his boxers nor wanted to know. She turned back around to see the two boys fighting.

"Great," Lucy said.

Juvia had gotten out of the boat, holding Gray's clothes and walked over sighing softly and waited. Once the two were done fighting, Natsu fixed his scarf while Gray got dressed.

"Thanks, Juvia."

"O-Oh no problem," Juvia said and blushed slightly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Now what's this mission about?" Gray asked.

"Destroying the moon," Lucy and Natsu replied with.

"...You're kidding right?"

"Nope!" Natsu said and grinned softly.

Lucy sighed and slapped her forehead as Natsu and Gray started to yell at each other again. She was starting to question if she should give in and call Erza, but she knew if she did that would result in cleaning the bathrooms, but it would be better than 'destroying the moon'.

"Let's just go and get this over with," Gray muttered and made his way to the village, with Juvia right next to him.

Natsu followed the water and ice mage, and Happy happily flying with them. Lucy watched them all, staying in her spot for a bit thinking. Finally, she forced herself to walk forward and follow the four who had vanished into the forest. Lucy was making her way back to the village before realizing she didn't exactly know her way. It struck her that she had followed Natsu, who had followed his nose.

"Crap!" Lucy said and looked around, realizing she was lost. Lucy kept walking until she came upon a path that split into two, and kept walking going right...

"Luce?" Natsu asked as they followed Gray and Juvia.

"She's not here," Happy said, in which Natsu stopped.

"What do you mean _'she's not here'_?"

"She never followed us," Happy said and looked at Natsu.

Natsu stood there for a moment, before turning around and jogging the other way.

"Luce. Luce!" He yelled, going to the beach and not seeing her either, "She probably went right," Natsu told Happy before going onto the path and making the right.

"Luce!" Happy called, flying next to Natsu.

"Hey buddy fly ahead and see if you can spot her," Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said and darted past, going ahead and out of sight.

Lucy was aimlessly walking and groaned softly. "I can't believe I've lost them!" She said rubbing her face.

Lucy slowly came to a stop looking up at a giant rat in front of her and froze. The rat had noticed Lucy, staying still before chasing her.

"NOOOOOO!" Lucy yelled, turning and running throwing her hands up as she ran.

"Oh, Lu-AH!" Happy screamed seeing the rat as well.

Natsu had heard the screams before darting. "Luce! Happy!" He yelled as he stopped seeing the two pass. He tilted his head before seeing the giant rat and backed up before taking off.

"WHAT THE HELL LUCE?!"

"IT WASN'T ME I WAS GETTING CHASED!" Lucy screamed.

Gray and Juvia came in sight of team Natsu. Once team Natsu was behind Gray, Gray froze the floor and the rat fell and slid across.

"OKAY NATSU LET'S GO!" Gray yelled.

The two ran, (even though Natsu fell) to go beat the rat up. Happy slowly lowered Lucy onto the ice floor, spotting a temple.

"Luce! Juvia!" Happy said.

Juvia looked up with Lucy, both girls spotting the temple. The two guildmates looked at each other before nodding and making their way into the temple slowly, soft grunts from Natsu and Gray became quieter and quieter.

Once inside, Juvia looked around with Lucy the two in awe.

"Wow look at this damn shabby place!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy whipped around and blinked seeing the two before looking away snickering slightly at the sight of Gray, shirtless again.

"Well let's see how damn shabby it is then," Gray said, testing Natsu.

Natsu shrugged softly and stomped on the temple floor hard. The ground shook and the floor caved in.

"SHIT!" They yelled, and screamed.

Lucy landed on gravel and dirt, groaning slightly before slowly sitting up. Natsu was on some lonesome rock, while Juvia and Gray landed not too far from her. Lucy slowly sat up, getting up and brushing herself off. Happy was flying Natsu over before putting him next to Lucy. Gray and Juvia walked over, the two dusting each other off.

"Come on it looks like a secret cave! Let's goo!" Natsu said and ran ahead.

"Flame brain g-Ugh I give up!" Gray said and ran off after the duo.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled and ran after Gray rather quickly, whining ever so softly.

Lucy just watched and blinked before smiling softly. She followed the four, walking and thinking to herself.

 _'Wow, it's really damp down here. There's gotta be SOMETHING in here right? You just wouldn't have a damp, scary, secretive looking cave without something big to hide right? Well, maybe you would, people are weird like that...and evil like that. I can't understand people like that. Why would you wanna harm anybody? I mean...I don't know anymore. I give up on trying to figure that out...'_

"LUCE!" Natsu screamed.

Lucy jumped, getting scared shitless. She had almost walked off the edge of the cave, Natsu's arm catching her.

"Lucy you need to pay more attention to where you're walking. You could get seriously hurt," Gray said.

Juvia glanced, glaring at Lucy feeling a slight tinge of jealousy flow through her. She couldn't believe Gray-sama was giving that...that BIMBO attention. She was a mere newbie.

"Alright. Well, what is this thing?" Natsu asked.

"What is w-" Gray froze in pure fear.

"...Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

"N-No. No why is this here?"

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's...It's Deliora," Gray whispered.

"Deli what?" Natsu asked.

"Deliora," Gray snapped, "he's the demon of misfortune and disaster. He..." Gray started and trailed off, biting his lip going silent.

"...He what?" Natsu asked.

"...Nothing," Gray whispered.

Natsu blinked, surprised by his guildmate sudden change but stayed quiet. Natsu whipped around hearing footsteps and grabbed Lucy's arm shoving her behind a rock quickly. "Hide!" he whispered.

The five hid behind a rock, peeking out ever so softly to see a short man with blue hair and a dog kind of looking guy walk over to the frozen demon in ice.

"Well, do you think it's working? The moon drip?" the dog man asked.

"Of course, it is he's half unfrozen! Just look," the man with thick eyebrows and blue spiked hair replied with.

"Oh, it's horrible! Just horrible!" A girl yelled running over to them, tears running down her face.

"What is?" the man replied.

"Angelica! She was attacked! There're intruders here! THEY ATTACKED ANGELICA IT'S HORRIBLE JUST HORRIBLE HOW COULD PEOPLE DO THAT TO SUCH AN INNOCENT ANIMAL," the girl screamed and ran off.

"Let's go find them," the dog man said before taking off after the girl.

"...I told you to put that rat on a leash," the blue hair man muttered before walking off.

"What do they want with Deliora?" Lucy asked when the trio was gone.

"Don't know. Don't care. This demon killed my family ten years ago and took my teacher's life. I'll be fucking damned if I don't stop this guy from resurrecting him back," Gray spatted out.

"Now that's more like Gray! Yeah, let's kick some fucking asses!" Natsu said happily jumping

Gray sighed softly while talking to Natsu and Lucy, the trio trying to figure something out about the mystery guy. Natsu was pointing out all the burises on Lucy's body, too oblivious to realize he had the SAME DAMN BRUISES! Lucy was just commenting on them, also oblivious. Gray started at the two like they were complete morons (which they were). Meanwhile, Juvia slipped away silently from the group before taking her cellphone out and dialing a number.

"Hello?" A raspy voice called.

"Gajeel-kun? It's Juvia," Juvia stated.

"Oh, Juvia! Just the glad I was hoping to hear from."

"Mm. She's here," Juvia whispered.

"Who? The princess?"

"Yes. The princess," Juvia muttered, feeling her heart clench with guilt.

"Perfect," Gajeel said as Juvia got shivers hearing him. She could hear the wicked grin within his voice.

"Gajeel-kun what does Juvia do? We're on a mission and J-"

"Simple. Call me when the mission is over. Then, we can start from there."

"But Gajeel-kun Juvia w-"

"Juvia," Gajeel snapped, "you know your mission now fucking do it."

"...but Gajeel-kun.." Juvia started.

Gajeel sighed from his end, running a hand through his messy black hair, "I didn't mean to snap Juvia. What do you need?"

"...Juvia wants to know why headmaster wants the princess. That's all," Juvia said.

"Well easy. Even though her parents died, her mother last wish was for her to join Fairy Tail. Her father wanted her to stay home and that's what we're gonna do. We're gonna bring her home. She still has every right to her estate and money," Gajeel explained.

"Oh..." Juvia said, going silent before getting a twisted, wicked grin on her face, "Juvia will bring her to Phantom Lord when the time is right then," She hissed.

"That's the Juvia we know and love. Make us proud," Gajeel said smirking.

Juvia hung up slipping her phone away, glancing at the trio before snickering softly. Juvia felt her heart clench at the thought of betraying Gray but...what her headmaster said went. Juvia felt her heart break knowing she was about to break the trust of a couple of people, but she had to. Orders were orders. She knew that they were forgiving, and it wasn't hard to earn their trust or regain it. She had seen it many many times while watching their battles.

It was betraying her dearly beloved Gray. The fear of him hating her forever was just too much for her to bare she felt like someone was choking her. Words and air got caught in her throat, tears threatening to roll down her face. She couldn't let her teammates see her. They'll know something is wrong. Juvia quickly wiped the tears before realization hit. She was not Juvia of Fairy Tail.

She was Juvia of Phantom Lord. Juvia of Phantom Lord was not soft. She was hard as a rock. Merciless. She got what she wanted at any cost. She was Fairy Tail's enemy. She is a member the of the 4 elements. Juvia's face harden before turning around staring at the four. Happy had join Natsu after scooping the demon out, Juvia had made sure to take note of the cat's position. Her dark blue, cold stone eyes were locked onto Lucy.

Juvia watched, as she lived in the shadows of Fairy Tail. Not because she was shy because she was a fox waiting for her prey. Her prey had finally shown up and walked right into the trap.

 **Now it was just time to act.**


	5. The Hunt

**A/N:...I need Jesus. Also, this is more focused on Gruvia. Also, if you haven't' already please read my one shot! It's called 'Alpha rules'. It's an omegaverse!AU and there's a spin off of it explaining how they got to that point coming soon! Keep on the look out for that ;) Anyway to the story!**

 **P.S.- I'm kind of bad with fight scenes, so yeah unless it's a major fight scene I LOVE, I'm probably gonna skip it. I'm sorry ;-;**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The hunt**

* * *

"Hey Juvia," Gray said looking at the water mage.

Juvia blinked, snapping back into reality and blushed slightly smiling. "Yes, Gray-sama?"

"What are you going over there all alone?"

"O-Oh! J-Juvia was just...texting Erza to let her know we were okay!" Juvia said.

Gray just nodded and turned away. Juvia fumbled with her phone, before taking Erza quickly so she wouldn't get busted for her lie. Then, the water mage put her phone away and made her way back to the little group.

"So now what?" Natsu asked.

"We find out who wants Deliora alive and stop them," Gray said like it was obvious (which it was).

The group all agreed and took off to leave the temple quickly. Once outside, Lucy looked up seeing the moon out.

"Oh no. The villagers!"

The group took off to the village, knowing they were dead now. Once there, they saw demons flying all around in the air.

"Is this what the moon has been doing to them?!" Natsu asked.

"Maybe it's the moon drip those guys were going on about," Lucy said, in which Juvia nodded slightly.

"Just help us!" The leader of the village yelled when he lowered himself walking over.

"Of course, we will," Lucy said.

"It's gotta be the moon drip. Someone is trying to resurrect a demon on this island. They're using moon drip and we believe that's what causing this. Once we find the guy and stop it, then everything should be okay," Gray explained.

"Well you best be on your way," The leader said, in which Lucy asked if they could stay the night in a hut or something.

Team Natsu was given a really nice hut, in which they all sat down and tried to figure a plan out. Natsu, of course, wanted to rush the guy but Gray snapped. Lucy frowned, at how personal this was and sighed softly looking at Juvia. Juvia face had fallen to a heartbroken face. Lucy felt her face fall into an 'Of course' look before looking away. The team finally came up with a plan, before they all went to their designated beds.

During the night, Juvia kept waking up from her slumber. She couldn't get her mind off of the conversation she had with Gajeel. Betraying Gray. _Gray_ for the love of Mavis. Not Gray. Anyone but her beloved Gray. Though, like she had already said...orders were orders. Though...Juvia _didn't_ want to follow these orders. Juvia had grown to like Fairy Tail.

 **Hold the god damn phone for a second. For the love of Mavis? Grown to like Fairy Tail? FAIRY TAIL!?**

Juvia felt her forehead with the back of her hand. Was she going sick? Insane? Then, Juvia couldn't help but laugh silently at the thoughts. _Grown to like Fairy Tail_. Ha! What a joke. She was Juvia the rain woman. Juvia of Phantom Lord. Juvia of the elite four. Not some soft scum unlike Fairy Tail. Juvia was tough, and she got what she wanted when she wanted it (well almost). The thought of Juvia ACTUALLY joining and liking Fairy Tail was such an obscured thought, Juvia actually felt sick when she thought of it.

Disgusting. Purely _disgusting_.

Juvia's head whipped around when she heard something. She slowly got up, as the others slowly awoke from their peaceful slumbers.

"Look," Juvia said pointing.

The others turned their heads, seeing the trees move. They all got dressed quickly, taking out of the village and into the forest area. Lucy had taken the beach to be surprised by Erza's arrival. Natsu and Gray had gone to the temple, while Juvia found the moon drip ceremony. She tried to stop it and was surprised when the ceremony stopped, but the moon drip continued to pour into the temple.

"This cannot be good," Juvia said before running to find Gray and Natsu.

Juvia watched Natsu chase some guy, while Gray was fighting another guy. The guy had white spiked hair, and a white robe-like top on and long dark pants. Juvia gasped slightly when she watched the other guy also be an ice mage, turning away and blushed slightly.

"Juvia's Gray-sama will win for sure," Juvia muttered, while watching for a bit before whipping around.

The rain woman had picked up Erza's voice and quickly hid. Erza ran into the temple, leaving Lucy all alone outside. Juvia saw this as a perfect moment to attack and take her prey. Though it was too easy and too risky. They would know something was up if Lucy just suddenly vanished into the night air.

The stillness of the air was enough to send shivers down Lucy's spine. She felt as if someone or something was watching her. She rubbed her shoulders slightly and glanced around looking for who or what was watching her. She spotted nothing around the temple and bounced slightly in fear before starting to walk inside. Lucy went white hearing Erza's voice boomed, sending fear right into Lucy and Lucy ran. Lucy was running like Angelica was chasing her (yeah the rat's name was Angelica).

Lucy had run away from the temple, she didn't realize she was lost until she walked upon the beach. Ah yes, the beach where Toby (the dogman) and Yuka (the guy with the big ass eyebrows) had gotten their asses whopped by Erza.

Lucy had come into her own encountered with Sherry and Angelica before finding Erza. How rude of Sherry to try and control her spirits. Nearly had Taurus take her head off. Lucy snickered, recalling Sherry trying to control Aquarius, which did not go over well at all. The two ended up washed up on shore, both dazed from Aquarius' attack, but in the end, Lucy had won. That's when Lucy stumbled upon Erza who had taken the other two down.

Now, Lucy was right back where she had started. On the beach, alone and confused. Lucy groaned softly, rubbing her temples wondering how this could have happened at all. This made no sense what so ever! Lucy made all the turns she was told to...did she not Oh Lucy couldn't remember the fear that Erza had struck in her. Lucy shivered again in fear, feeling a pair of eyes on her.

"Alright come out!" She yelled, whipping around the water behind her.

Lucy had her hands on her keys, narrowing her eyes at the trees. She was ready for someone to attack at this point, ready to call one of her spirits to help her. She blinked and relaxed when she saw Juvia come out of her hiding spot.

"Juvia you scared me!" Lucy said.

"Juvia didn't mean to scare anyone," Juvia said and smiled apologetically to Lucy.

"It's okay. Let's just go back to camp. We're leaving pretty early tomorrow morning," Lucy stated.

"...About that," Juvia said.

Juvia eyes had a cold stare into them. Before Lucy had time to think, Juvia lifted a hand putting Lucy into a water lock.

"W-Wait! J-Juvia w-" Lucy's eyes went wide, "Y-You're with the elite 4!" Lucy screamed, her voice coming out slurred slightly as she patted the lock trying to get out.

Juvia watched the celestial mage struggle until she finally closed her eyes and floated, unconscious. Juvia smirked and started to walk down the beach, having the water lock follow her to a small boat that had been there. Juvia took Lucy out of the water lock before getting into the boat and started to row.

Halfway through, Juvia took her cellphone out calling Gajeel.

"This better be fucking good," Gajeel snarled out.

"Gajeel-kun. I got her," Juvia said as she was rowing.

"Got w-oh. Oh, you got the princess?" Gajeel asked, sounding interested.

"Yes. The others were distracted and Lucy ran away from an angered Erza. I took the moment to take it and take the girl," Juvia said, finally talking like she would when she was around Gajeel. The first person...though the third person wasn't so bad.

"That's great. Do you need someone to come meet you? I can meet you, or get Sol to join you," Gajeel said.

"No. I got this. I'm halfway there anyway," Juvia said and kept rowing when she heard something.

"Gajeel-kun I need to go," Juvia said quickly and muted him.

Juvia kept rowing and glanced up seeing something white. She couldn't take a chance of the cat finding her. Juvia glanced behind her, seeing how close she was to shore. Juvia put Lucy in another water lock, before quietly getting out of the boat and going under the water. She glanced back as her water lock was still intact under the water and started to swim.

On the surface, Happy was flying and holding Natsu. The two were on a hunt for the missing Juvia and Lucy.

"Natsu look!" Happy said and flew down to the boat.

Natsu sniffed the air around the boat, his eyes going wide. Horror was on his face, thinking the worse of his two friends.

"They were here. I-I don't know where they went. We have to find them Happy come on buddy," Natsu said, talking at a hundred miles per hour.

"Natsu...Natsu!" Happy said and flew up still holding his friend, "we promised we would tell Gray and Erza," Happy stated before going back to Galuna Island.

Juvia popped her up near the surface a couple moments after Happy and Natsu left. She walked onto the land and looked at her water lock. She dismissed it and carried Lucy to Phantom Lord.

Natsu was running back to the village. They defeated Lyon (Gray's old friend), got rid of the moon drip, and got rid of Deliora. Was there something they missed? How could have they just gone missing like that? Natsu felt his body tense with anger, as he made his way over to Gray and Erza.

"Well?" Gray asked quickly, as the redhead turned around.

"They're gone. We found a boat, they must have been on but...but nobody else. It was just their scent...maybe the guy's hiding his scent well," Natsu said.

Gray groaned and rubbed his face, trying to take deep breaths in and out. How could he been so stupid?! He got so caught up in Lyon and Deliora, he wasn't even paying attention to Juvia. Guilt washed over the ice mage.

"We'll find them. How about we just head home and talk to Master. He'll know what to do," Erza said.

The boys nodded in agreement, and the four were off to the beach. This couldn't be happening. No no no it was a simple S-class mission. Why did it have to be Juvia? Juvia could handle herself, but still. Gray was filled with worry and guilt as Natsu, Erza, and Happy talked. Gray had his hair cover his face, feeling so ashamed of himself.

"Gray, I understand you're worried but please do not blame yourself. Whoever took them is j-"

"Just dirty scum who's gonna get a mouth full of my fist," Natsu spatted out, cutting Erza off.

Gray looked up and nodded in agreement with Natsu. Gray blinked when his phone rang and took it out.

"It's Juvia!" Gray said.

"Answer it!" Erza and Natsu yelled.

Gray's hands were shaking as he answered his phone, putting it on speaker. "Juvia! Juvia are you okay?!"

"Juvia is fine," A voice said. It was low and rough.

The trio froze, while Happy was getting some fish for himself.

"What'd you do to her?!" Gray snapped.

"You Phantom Lord scum need to be taught a lesson for messing with our friends," Natsu snarled out.

"Oh is that the Salamander I've heard so much rave about? Oh, I would be just _honored_ to fight you," the voice said.

"Where are our friends?" Erza demanded as Natsu let out a louder snarl.

"Oh, the princess? She's fine. In a nice room all to herself. She's out cold. Probably won't wake up until noon."

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER?!" Natsu yelled, wanting to beat the brains out of whoever was talking.

"Me? I didn't do anything," Gajeel said.

"Princess...?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. Lucy Heartfilia. Wealthy rich family," Gajeel started, snickering slightly.

"Her parents died. Her mother's last wish was for her to take school here and work on her magic, and keep her cousin company," Erza said.

"Her DAD's wish was for her to keep the family name going and that's what we're going to do. Keep it going for him," Gajeel said.

"No. You're gonna give us Lucy back," Natsu snapped, eyes dark with anger.

Before Gajeel could talk, a door was opening in the background.

"Gajeel-kun, have you seen m-my cell phone," A voice murmured softly.

"Where's Juvia?!" Gray yelled.

The trio held their breath as they heard soft _'click clack'_ on the floor. It was silent for a couple of moments before finally, someone spoke.

"Gajeel-kun. Did you leave the present like master asked you to?"

Gray nearly dropped his phone in his hand. He felt his heart twist in pain. _Juvia._ Why was Juvia there? Why was Juvia talking to this...this _Gajeel_ guy like they knew each other for years?!

"Why yes, I did Juvia. By the way, great job. Master wanted me to tell you since he's busy," Gajeel said.

"I was doing what I was told. Besides, _Master Jose_ did give me the orders," Juvia said emphasizing on 'Master Jose'.

That's when it hit the trio. They were played by Phantom Lord. They had sent one of the elite four to infiltrate the school and wait until Lucy came. Smart, they had to admit. Anger bubbled up in all three, but Natsu was the first one to snap.

"JUVIA WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE OUR FRIEND! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I was never your friends," Juvia snapped, "I was following orders like my master told me to," Juvia said as Gajeel left with a small click of the door.

Natsu was going on in pure rage, while Erza was trying to calm him down while dealing with her own betrayal. Gray just stood there staring at the phone in disbelief. No...No Juvia wouldn't do such a thing. She just couldn't...but she did.

"Juvia...Juvia why?" Gray whispered, gripping his phone tightly.

"...orders are orders Gray-sama," Juvia said softly, as tears form, "...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Especially you," Juvia whispered out, feeling tears start to fall.

Gray stared at his phone before his lips slowly formed into an angry snicker. He hung up before he could finish, trying to sort out his emotions as he felt his jaw lock.

Juvia heard the line go dead, and started to shake. She fell to her knees, dropping her phone and started to cry. She covered her face crying, as a rainstorm hit town. She didn't mean to hurt them. Not even her dear Gray-sama but orders are orders. She knew now that when this was over, Juvia was not going to be forgiven. She was going to be hated forever by all of them. Her gut twisted in pain knowing this fact and caused her to cry more.

Being hated by your loved one. The one you love the most is the worst feeling in the world.

But..

What if they didn't hate you or what you did, it's _why_ you did it. No one ever takes that into consideration now do they?

Well...

Gray certainly did.


	6. Fairy Tail will not fail!

**A/N: SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY AAAAH! When summer calms down I'll be back I really will. Also, I have exciting news to announce. I'll give you a hint...let's just say if you want your own fanfic with your OTP...I might be able to help you out. The full news will be released with the next chapter~**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: Fairy Tail will not fail!_**

* * *

The guild was tensed and quiet. When Natsu and them got back, nobody seemed rather pleased. Erza explained to the guild master what was going on which confused and shocked. Juvia was in Phantom Lord?! She played Fairy Tail. She waited until Lucy came and then made a move. Smart, the guild had to admit that was very very smart but they also had grown to love Juvia and it pained them knowing she betrayed them.

"Let's go blow them up and get Lucy back!" Natsu yelled from his seat.

"That's what they want," Wendy said.

"So?! We need to get Lucy back!" Natsu yelled before looking. He stopped and blinked.

Gray had isolated himself from everyone. He was deep in thought. Juvia betrayed him. _Juvia._ She's so nice and sweet. She's also...very possessive but it means she's care! Gray tapped his foot, chin resting on his knuckles while thinking. Juvia didn't want to do this and Gray knew that. He saw the looks of worry and sorrow in her eyes. Orders were orders, though...

That sent Gray over the edge with anger. ' _Screw fucking orders'_ Gray thought. Juvia had grown to love Fairy Tail and Gray knew that. He would be damned if he left without saving Juvia. Sure he played them but she had to since technically she was never in the guild. There had been an obvious warning sign this whole time. Her guild mark.

Juvia had refused to get a Fairy Tail mark. It seemed suspicious but she pulled the 'I'm checking out other guilds' card which we all bought. We had many people check out the guild for months before going off (but they normally came back). Gray felt his jaw lock at the thought of Phantom Lord giving Juvia praise and her seeming so lost. She didn't belong in a heartless and cruel guild. She belonged here with people who love her and treat her right.

"What about Juvia?" Gray asked finally locking eyes with Natsu who had been staring.

"We're gonna get her too!" Natsu said.

"Why? She betrayed Fairy Tail. She doesn't need saving," Laxus said from his spot.

"Well you don't know her like we do," Wendy said finally speaking up, "she's helped us a lot more than you would believe Laxus. We're getting her back. She was just taking orders from her master...but Gajeel," Wendy whispered.

"That damn asshole!" Natsu said with a small snarl. Gajeel and Wendy were so close to Natsu, the three were known as siblings. He knew Gajeel visited and dropped food off for Wendy and Natsu but it seemed odd for him not to go here. It finally clicked with Natsu, "I'm gonna beat him to a pulp them tell our parents and then his punishment will be joining the guild."

"How do you know?" Gray asked.

"It's always the threat when he screws up. Joining this guild," Wendy explained.

Natsu cracked his knuckles, "I call dibs on Gajeel."

"So do I. Natsu and I will tag team him," Wendy said while everyone nodded, thinking of a plan to get the two girls out.

Slowly halfway through planning, Gray stopped before blurting out, "Dude what the hell is wrong with your arm?"

Natsu cocked a brow and looked. His arms were covered in handprints on them slowly becoming bruises. His soulmate. She was in danger. Natsu tensed. He had to worry about Lucy and Juvia but he couldn't help but worry about his soulmate.

Wendy, on the other hand, noticed and covered her mouth backing up slightly. Erza glanced and walked over muttering to Wendy, "Wendy it's okay it's just his soulmate."

"I know but...t-those are Gajeel's handprints. Erza I think it's Lucy. Lucy is his soulmate," Wendy whispered.

Erza looked before realizing. It clicked to her! Natsu and Wendy always had matching bruises which were rather odd. When Natsu got hurt, so did Lucy. How could it have gone over her head?! Same with Gray and Juvia!

 _'Oh my Mavis how did I not notice?!'_ Erza thought.

She didn't want to send Natsu to completely lose it so she stayed quiet. Erza walked back over and kept talking to the others while Wendy was talking to Mira about what she had discovered.

"...Okay, so it's settled!" Natsu said.

Everyone nodded seeming rather relaxed though everyone was on edge once someone called. Natsu answered his cellphone, being his normal casual self.

"Hello?"

"Hey flame-brain," Gajeel sneered.

"Gajeel," Natsu said gritting his teeth putting him on speaker.

"What's up? Making a plan to save the princess?" Gajeel teased.

"Gajeel stopped being a...a meanie butt!" Wendy said which shocked the whole guild. Wendy never spoke like that.

Hell, it shocked Gajeel. He seemed stunned before sneering to hide his surprise, "Wendy orders are orders."

"You _hate_ taking orders! Don't lie! You're doing this out of free will and you even know it!" Wendy said.

Gajeel went silent. He was and he wouldn't deny that but...there was more to the story.

"...Yeah, I'll give you that, but there's more to it Wendy," Gajeel muttered suddenly becoming nervous.

"Oh yeah?! Then tell us!" Natsu snapped.

"Keep your voice down lame brain!" Gajeel hissed into his line, "you'll get me in trouble with Jose!"

"Who?"

"Phantom Lord's guild master," Gajeel muttered, "look Lucy's dad dying wish was for Lucy to take the estate over. What he doesn't know is he doesn't really want her to take it over that was a fake will. He actually wants her to sell it and take his money before going off and following her mother's wish of studying at Fairy Tail high," Gajeel explained.

"Then...then why the hell are you helping Jose?" Erza asked seeming rather angry.

"It's not like I want to...okay no I did. I kind of wanted to help but not to get Lucy. I just want to help Juvia," Gajeel explained, "Jose noticed how she started to become attached to Fairy Tail. She's told me herself when the time is right she's leaving the guild and going to Fairy Tail. Hell! _,I'll_ fucking join and that's saying something."

"That is," Wendy and Natsu said.

"Anyway," Gajeel continued, "word got out about it and Jose now put her on a tight leash. When she came back with Lucy it was fine. Everything was okay but Juvia finally broke down and confessed how she didn't want to do this. She wanted to join Fairy Tail. I've never seen her like this she was crying. Jose wasn't happy. At all. She's..." Gajeel trailed off.

"What?" Gray asked, on edge now with anxiety and fear, "She's what?! GAJEEL!"

"She's stuck in the cells below where we would keep scum like you guys. I mean she can wander the guild and all but that's where she sleeps and is forbidden to leave the guild. They gave her the princess to keep her as a roommate but still. They used the s-"

A scream pierced the air on Gajeel's end. Fear struck the iron dragon slayer. Gray and Natsu panicked while Wendy was confused like most of the guild.

"What was that?" Wendy asked.

"Juvia. They went through with the threat. Oh, my god, they're using shock therapy just like they threaten. I gotta go," Gajeel said and hung up rather quickly.

"Shock therapy? SHOCK THERAPY WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Natsu yelled.

Gray, on the other hand, was holding his head. His whole body was numb. He felt like this blood was on fire. He felt so hot and groaned out in pain as another shock hit his head. "N-No. Crap we gotta get her quickly," Gray said.

"Why?" Natsu asked clearly clueless.

"He's going through shock therapy!" Wendy and Levy yelled in a panic.

"No way! That's only Juvia g-oh...OH CRAP!"Natus said finally figuring out Gray and Juvia were soulmates.

Gray tried to get up but let out a scream of pain and fell down again. He was on all fours and shook in pain and growled softly. How fucking _dare_ they do this to Juvia. Heartless bastards. Gray screwed his eyes shut waiting for another blow but it never came. Instead, Levy yelled out in pain before falling over.

"What the hell?!" Natsu asked.

"Gajeel! Levy and Gajeel always talk when he drops lunch off. I think they're soulmates! Gajeel stepped in Juvia's place!" Wendy whispered to Natsu.

"Crap this isn't good. We gotta stop them screw the plan!" Natsu said.

Erza was holding Levy and nodded. Levy shook slightly, and bruises started to form on her arms and stomach. She groaned in pain. Gray was shaking and coughing up some blood. He got up, anger burning in his eyes and made a b-line for the door.

"Gray!" Erza and Mirajane yelled.

Natsu and Wendy followed suit. Erza left Levy with Mirajane before dashing off after. She knew the guild would follow soon but for now, it was just them all on their own. This wasn't going to end well and she knew that but this was her friends she needed to get back. The redhead caught up to the trio in front of her.

The four stopped outside a tall looking building. It had iron columns. It had a brown roof and grey bricks that looked old. The building was four stories high, and a huge fighting arena in the front. Kids dressed in dark clothes were going at it practicing which turned into an actual fight. The building wrapped around the arena with mess all and some extras clubs and stuff but not enough not to spot it. A U-shape! That's what it was. It was in the shape of a horseshoe, the main building in the middle.

"This looks really sketchy," Gray muttered softly.

Looking back at the building, it gave a creepy aura. The building the longer you looked kind of looked like it would eat you. The doors looked like big teeth. The old bricks were spray painted with sayings and stuff. The school like a total mess for...deliquents honestly.

"Listen we all know the plan," Natsu said.

"Wendy are you ready?" Erza asked.

Wendy looked up and nodded. Wendy would go in and pretend to be looking around at the guild since she wasn't as known as the other three. Then she would find Juvia and Lucy, give the signal then ambush. It was so simple honestly that it...it seemed like full proof but you shouldn't be so hopeful Wendy had learned, Fairy Tail has the luck of things backfiring on them.

Natsu gave Wendy her jacket before watching the small dragon slayer scurry off into the school asking where the guild master was pulling off as a girl who wanted to go see the school. Natsu felt his heart fill with worry for her. She was so small and precious. If it wasn't for the fact she was the only unknown member, someone else should have taken her spot. He didn't know what she would see and that really worried him. Her innocent little eyes would see things that girls or anybody should not see at all.

"Natsu hey it's okay," Erza said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "she's strong."

"I know but she's like my little sister. I'm just...super worried," Natsu explained.

"We know. Now come on we gotta hide!" Gray whispered and shoved Natsu into a bush and followed.

Erza followed the two. The trio peeked out looking through the bars of the gates. Wendy was talking to a guy with a funny looking hat. They suppose it was the headmaster, Jose. Walking by a beaten up Juvia and Gajeel was quietly walking behind the two noticing Wendy. Both tensed but Juvia was quick. She was next to Jose smiling while looking at Wendy pulling an innocent act of the new girl. Gajeel kept his stone cold face though his eyes read worry. If they found out she was from Fairy Tail, she was dead for sure.

"Don't worry Juvia we're coming," Gray muttered.

Natsu scanned for Lucy and growled quietly knowing she was downstairs, alone and scared.

"Don't worry guys. We're gonna save you guys. Fairy Tail _isn't_ going to fail," Natsu muttered softly.

"We're Fairy Tail duh," Gray sneered.

"These are our friends," Erza said.

"Fairy Tail won't leave any members behind. We're not going to fail to save them," The trio said as Juvia looked fear in her eyes before the big wooden doors creaked and slammed shut, locking trapping Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, and even Gajeel in the Phantom Lord territory.


	7. Dragon to Dragon

**A/N: Hey! For being gone for almost a month you're getting two chapters tonight! My treat!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Dragon to Dragon.**

 **HERE'S A CHART FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

 _Wendy's thoughts_ **, Natsu's thoughts,** _Gray's thoughts_ **,** _Erza's thoughts._

* * *

Wendy shyly stood next to Juvia as master Jose left. She was holding her hand tightly that she was sure she had cut circulation off. She glanced noticing Juvia who looked very fearful at Wendy. Wendy knew that Juvia wanted to push her out, save Wendy from the trouble she had gotten into and honestly Wendy was terrified. Though these are her friends. Hell Gajeel is practically her _brother_ she needed to help them.

"Wendy you gotta go. Get out of here. Please just leave," Gajeel whispered.

"No. I can't leave you guys. Besides, we're going to get Lucy," Wendy said.

Gajeel just nodded before noticing Wendy had her hands in her pockets which wasn't like her. He sniffed the air before locking his jaw, fear striking him.

"What?" Juvia asked.

"Cards. Cana's," Gajeel whispered, "I don't know which cards but it's one to help Fairy Tail out."

"Wendy," Juvia whispered.

"Telepathic card and her helpful card. We're okay," Wendy whispered and smiled, "Natsu, Gray, and Erza are outside listening in. They won't screw up really."

"I gotta trust flame brain on this one?" Gajeel muttered.

"He's with Gray-sama and Erza. It's fine. Besides Wendy is in here with us they won't dare put her in harm way," Juvia whispered to Gajeel.

Gajeel sighed knowing he was right. He just silently nodded and walked to class waving Wendy and Juvia to follow. Wendy stayed close to Gajeel glancing around at all the kids in dark clothes and mean looks. She subconsciously reached for Gajeel's hand in which he sneered and pulled away.

 _"Forgot...Phantom Lord territory. I can't do that," Wendy thought._

 **"Do what?" Natsu thought.**

Wendy nearly jumped hearing Natsu's voice in her head but calmed down, " _holding Gajeel's hand since this is pretty scary here. He has a reputation to keep up."_

 ** _"How about Juvia's hand?" Gray thought, "Juvia would be more than willing to."_**

 **"Shut up," Natsu thought.**

 ** _"I will beat you," Gray thought._**

 _"Shut up!" Erza snapped._

Wendy couldn't help but giggle at the three all holding the card and arguing. She let go disconnecting them knowing drawing attention was a bad move. She whispered to Juvia about what was going on while Gajeel looked like he hated everyone which wasn't too far off. He glanced at the two blue hair girls as they whispered and giggled about how stupid Natsu and Gray were acting.

"What?" Gajeel asked making a face seeing them.

"Oh nothing," The girls said in unison as they all walked into class.

Wendy looked around and stayed super close to Juvia. Juvia took her normal seat in the back and Wendy sat next to her. Gajeel sat with some of his ' _friends.'_ Wendy saw how roughhousing there was. The teacher started to teach ignoring Gajeel and others who were disrupting class. Wendy looked at Gajeel in awe before touching the card again.

 _'Gajeel keeps disrupting class. I think there's gonna be a fight in class! Worse than Natsu and Gray!'_

' **Are you kidding me?!'**

 _'No! Juvia looks like she's going to f-OH MY GOD SHE JUST PUNCHED SOMEONE!'_

 ** _'I KNOW. SHE'S GONNA GET HURT WENDY STOP IT!'_**

 _'NO! I'm the new kid! I don't wanna blow my cover! I'm gonna be awkward and stay quiet! This seems...really normal...'_

 _'Do you need us to come in early? We can come in early.'_

 **'Yeah! We gotta go in!'**

 _'NO! That throws the whole mission off! It's okay! Gajeel and Juvia are avoiding me. As long as I don't use my powers I'm okay.'_

 ** _'...Alright,'_**

Wendy had scooted to a corner watching the fight scene go on. Juvia had water locked three kids and was using her water slicker. Gajeel had turned his arm an iron pillar nailing people in the stomach. The two mages were careful not to have anyone near Wendy or they would be screwed.

The teacher had noticed that the fight broke out. He told Wendy to go to the library. Wendy nodded and got up, scurrying off quickly to the library. Though Wendy never made it. She had found the door to the cellar and opened it slipping in quietly. She made her way down and looked around.

"...Lucy?" Wendy whispered.

"Wendy? Wendy is that you?" A soft voice asked.

"Shhh," Wendy said running over to one of the cells.

Lucy was sitting in her clothes ripped and dirty. Her hair was still a princess blonde but it was losing her color with dirt and grease. She smiled brightly seeing Wendy.

"Lucy! Where are your keys?" Wendy asked in a hushed tone.

"Gajeel is in control of them," Lucy muttered feeling thankful for that.

Wendy nodded before taking the card out. It was all the warm colors. Red and yellow and orange. It had the sun in the middle that was all these colors and around it was a white cloud like thinking. Wendy held the card tightly in her hands.

 _'I found Lucy!'_

 **'LUCY! OH MY GOD IS SHE OKAY!?'**

 ** _'You're gonna blow Wendy's eardrums out!'_**

 _'This isn't the time to fight!_

 _'She's fine. Gajeel had her keys thanks to Jose. Her clothes are ripped and she seems to beat up..'_

 **'WHOEVER LAID A FINGER ON LUCY IS GETTING A MOUTH FULL OF MY FLAMING FIST! WHO WAS IT?! DO YOU KNOW?! WENDY I NEED ANSWERS!'**

 _'I don't know yet. I'll find out soon I promise but for now please calm down Natsu. I have to go to the library. Use Cana's help card and get the others. It's almost the end of the day they won't expect it,'_

' ** _Yes ma'am loud and clear'_**

"Lucy I gotta go. I'll be back I promise," Wendy said carefully not to give out the plans in case the room was bugged.

The celestial mage nodded as the sky dragon slayer ran off. Wendy had made a smart move since Jose _did_ bug the cellar. She ran to the library and sat down not realizing how pissed she had just made a guild master which she was going to regret so much.

* * *

Wendy was sitting in the library reading a book in 8th period. She had been alone for most of the day since Juvia and Gajeel kept fighting with other students. The library was huge! Like the public one. A lot of floors and not enough time to read the books.

The sky dragon slayer was reading a book as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Something was wrong. Something smelt bad. Actually it smelt... _rotten._

Wendy got out of her seat and nearly dodged a bright orange fireball. It wasn't Natsu's that was for sure since it smelled just...so rotten. Wendy looked up seeing Totomaru sitting on the railing above her snickering at the small dragon slayer.

"You! You're with Fairy Tail! Trash like you does not belong to our guild! Get out!" Totomaru said throwing more fireballs at Wendy.

Wendy kept dodging before getting a safe distance. She waited for the next one before taking a deep breath in, the fireball coming closer to her at a faster speed.

"Sky dragon...ROAR!" She yelled as she skidded backward.

A large hurricane-like gust of air was shot out and at Totomaru. He didn't have enough time to get away and was blasted into the wall behind him. While Totomaru was distracted, Wendy focused on the air in the room and her own ethernano. With enough, the dragon slayer hair and eyes turned pink. She had entered dragon's force.

Totomaru had gotten up and noticed the dragon slayer hair and eyes turned pink. Shock and confusion struck the fire mage but before could strike Wendy was gone. He looked around and decided to use his rainbow fire. It had all the colors of the rainbow and even more. He heard bouncing off the walls and looked around before throwing the multicolor fire.

Wendy -with the air in her favor- was bouncing off the walls. When Totomaru turned around she came down. Her feet was lifted up and came down at him.

"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!" She yelled.

Totomaru whipped around but it was too late. A large gush of wind hit him mixed with Wendy's feet. Totomaru was sent into a large bookcase, books falling down onto him. Wendy landed on her feet, standing in a fighting stance ready to attack again. She tensed as the books suddenly were set on fire with a blue flame. Cold flames. She recalled Natsu telling her stories of what Totomaru fires were like from rumors he had heard.

"Alright, now I'm just pissed!" Totmaru yelled going at Wendy

Wendy dodged, barely missing a swipe of Totomaru's katana. She started bouncing on the walls and noticed Totomaru now wasn't so far behind. Shit she was ready for this at all. Wendy kept moving keeping Totmaru on his feet. Totmaru got some hits on her but she dodged most swipes and flames. Totmaru dodged some attacks but got hit with most. The air was her friend and with her in dragon force Totomaru was useless.

Wendy noticed Totomaru distracted by his thoughts and took this as another chance. She came in close and scratched his arm. While scratching, a wake of wind following her sending Totomaru flying.

"Sky Dragon Claw," Wendy said seeing Totomaru in another bookcase confused and dazed.

Totomaru got up and charged at her. Wendy dodged but heard a _whoosh_ before hearing her sleeve rip. She slammed against a wall as Totomaru was still going forward with how much momentum he had. Wendy held her arm feeling someone warm oozing onto it. Warm and red.

Blood.

 _Her blood._

"Crap," Wendy muttered as she turned to face Totomaru.

Totomaru had also seemed to be facing Wendy, a wicked grin on his stupid slim face. His stupid black and white hair and red outfit. God how she hated this guy right now. Then it struck her. Jose must have bugged the cellar and now sent the other three to get her. Use her against her friends which she wasn't going to happen.

Totomaru was quickly and before Wendy knew it, he was right in front of her. Wendy weaved left and right avoiding the katana while landing a few hits. She got a really good one in the chest using the air in her favor. She sent Totomaru flying into a wall. Wendy stumbled back before realizing they had gone 6 stories high for a 4 story building. Then it also struck her that there was an odd tall strange building in the back. This was it. That strange tall building.

Wendy felt drained. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold out long. It was almost 9th and she knew her guildmates were going to come in and ambush halfway through. Wendy could re-heal then and join them. It was okay.

Wendy and Totomaru kept going at it. The two did not go easy on each other. Wendy had the upper hand since she was controlling the air and easily took Totomaru's fire out. It wasn't long before finally Totomaru gave up.

Totmaru laid on the ground as the bell rang marking 9th period. Wendy came out of dragon force and stumbled, falling to her knees in exhausting and smiled victoriously at the now defeated fire mage. She had taken down one of the element fours... _Wendy_ had done it! She felt happiness come over her looking at the now defeated fire mage.

Slowly Wendy got to her feet pulling out the two cards. She sent one a signal to tell everyone to come and get ready. The other one was to talk to Natsu.

' _Natsu I did it! I took Totomaru down!'_

 **'YOU WENT UP AGAINST TOTOMARU?! ARE YOU OKAY?!'**

 _'Great! I used Dragon Force and everything! Natsu I've improved so much!'_

 **'Wendy...I'm so proud of you! Wow, I didn't know you had it in you. Man, I should be rather fearful of you shouldn't I?'**

 _'Natsu! This is serious! Are you guys almost here?'_

 **'We never left. Everyone else is on their way. Man, I can't wait to see them when you tell them what you did.'**

Before Wendy could answer, she suddenly felt palms facing her. She turned around and fear struck her as a large man in a deep green coat stood before her. His eyes were covered with bandages as he wore a matching had. He had a purple and white stole. Orange shirt and flowy pants. She gasped and screamed in pain which pierced through the library and probably the whole school. She then dropped on the floor feeling weak and drained but had a very tiny thing of magic left. She watched the mysterious man who had been crying while draining her powers leave.

Wendy forced herself to grab the card that had fallen, touching it ever so softly.

' **Wendy...WENDY?!'**

' _D-Dragon...to...dragon...'_

Wendy fainted finally, her magic slowly coming back to her but not as quick as she liked. She was thankful the guy thought he drained all her magic or she would most likely have been dead.

Outside the gates, Natsu stood in front of everyone with the card. His face paled, eyes burning with fear and anger. Everyone took noticed and they also paled before anger replaced most of their expression.

"GO! NOW!" Erza yelled. Natsu turned and bolted in, flaming forming around his fist as everyone followed and screamed getting Phantom Lord's attention. Before member's could attack Fairy Tail had gotten the upper hand.

You're probably wondering why 'dragon to dragon' is such an important phrase. Well, in the plan Wendy had come up with a safe line. That was the safe line. It had warned Fairy Tail that:

 **Wendy herself now was facing a terrible fate with Phantom Lord, which was a 95% she was not coming out...** ** _alive._**


End file.
